<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hide Your Disappointment by Noodle_Boi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138503">Hide Your Disappointment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodle_Boi/pseuds/Noodle_Boi'>Noodle_Boi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Johan And Peewit Are Boyfriends [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Johan et Pirlouit | Johan &amp; Peewit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Developing Relationship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Reading Aloud, Romantic Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodle_Boi/pseuds/Noodle_Boi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peewit wasn't allowed at a party, Johan cheers him up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johan/Pirlouit | Johan/Peewit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Johan And Peewit Are Boyfriends [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hide Your Disappointment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love Johan and Peewit (:<br/>Most of the things that happen in this story are based of the episode "Peewit's Unscrupulous Adventure".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peewit moped in the courtyard using a stick to draw in the orange dirt. It wasn’t the first time he had been kicked out of one of the king’s banquets for causing a ruckus, in fact it was the third. But it still hurt when he was thrown out, the sting of being yelled at by his majesty and sometimes Johan left a pain for hours after it happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johan manned the door as he usually did. What did Peewit have to do? Nothing. He wasn’t allowed back in the castle while the main part of the banquet was on, and definitely not during dinner. The King was always stern when it came to banquets with other kings. He supposed there was a reason, but not a reason for him to be thrown out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got thrown out and had to stay out, Johan was allowed to join the party after he finished his door duties. He was allowed to interact with the other kings and queens no problem. Johan rarely came out to see him, he was sure he didn’t even think about him during these banquets. Peewit sighed, “I bet Johan is having fun in there. I don’t even get to sing to the guests. I’m stuck out here until it’s over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do try to hide your disappointment, Peewit. The banquet will be over before you know it. Then you can return to the castle. We can play a game together if you wish,” The young squire placed himself next to the jester. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should talk. Getting to dance and laugh with the other guests at the banquet, and I get to sit out here and draw in the dirt. The King likes you better, that’s why you get to have all of the fun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johan shook his head lightly, trying to shake off the guilt Peewit was making him feel. “To his majesties’s defence, Peewit, you do cause a ruckus at these parties. Perhaps if you were to take back stage instead of centre he would allow you to be at more of them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peewit huffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun had gone down but the banquet was still far from over. Music, laughter and light spurred out from the walls. The squire and jester sat quietly together in the courtyard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to go in? Go up stairs maybe? It’s getting awfully cold out here,” Johan suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. What do you want to do?” Peewit asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I read you some of the special books? I know you like them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peewit nodded. The special books were in Latin, he couldn’t read Latin, he was never educated in it. But Johan could, he would translate the books into a language he could understand. The stories were sometimes romances, sometimes they were war stories, Peewit never knew until Johan read them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved it when Johan read to him, he could listen to his voice and relax. Johan let him rest between his legs as he read. Snuggling in his warmth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The raven haired boy stood up. “Come on then. I’ll pick out a new book today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde was quick to follow his tall friend, he couldn't wait to spend the night with him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love comments! If you have something to say about the story don't be afraid. (:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>